


The Royal Orphan: A Medieval Hamilton AU

by sophieisstrange



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieisstrange/pseuds/sophieisstrange
Summary: The Princess Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler is ought to be married off to a rich prince of another land. When Alexander Hamilton, a former Prince who was orphaned after an evil tyrant overthrew his kingdom and murdered his parents. Well after he shows up and attends a Royal ball thrown by the King Philip Schuyler, Eliza falls head over heels for the penniless prince. Let's just see how this all plays out in... The Royal Orphan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamino](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hamino).



> Please do not steal all my hard work. I will add new chapters as often as possible. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> I do not own any of these characters

August the Twenty Second of Thirteen forty-five 

It was a cool night, there was a slight breeze blowing throughout the Hamilton castle. The King James and Queen Rachel lay asleep in their lavish bed halfway across the castle from their youngest son Alexander's large room and study. The then ten year old Alexander Hamilton sat in his study, he had received a leather-bound writing journal from his tenth birthday along with a golden tipped quill. The castle seemed so silent other than the occasional whiny from the horse stables and the clanking of the armor or the passing guards. Alexander dipped his quill into the inkwell that sat on his study desk as he was writing about the adventurous day that had occurred. A strong breeze made the candle lamp next to Alex flicker and dim out for a moment before reigniting itself and giving Alex a chill that ran up throughout his spine. Alex heard footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly unsheathed his small dagger that he kept in his belt. He slowly stood up, swiftly raced across the room, and opened the large oak doors that protected him from the rest of the castle. Once the door was open Alex saw that is was just his best friend and royal squire John Laurens and a guard sitting at the end of the hallway asleep.

"Woah Alex, I was just coming to see if you were still awake. I couldn't sleep." John whispered as Alex pulled the knife out of John's face.

"Sorry John, I just thought that you might've been an intruder. Just come in." Alex apologized and motioned for John to come in. 

"I was just finishing up writing." Alex told John and motioned to his open journal laying on his study desk. 

"Of course you were." The two boys laughed. 

The boys tip-toed across the room over to Alex's bed, then they jumped onto it. Alex falling onto of John and pinning him to the bed by his luxurious brown curls. The two boys had been best friends ever since they were born this activity of pinning each other down by their hair developed when Alex's hair grew past his ears. Of course, the king would have John' head, had he ever found out that John was doing this to Alex which is why they could only play rough like that at night. John giggled as Alex began to twirl the curls surrounding John's face. He managed to push Alex off him and pin him down by his straight dark brown hair. Both boys were laughing as Alex pushed John off of him. 

Alex jumped off his bed as John sat up and looked over the edge. Alex's bed was 5 feet off the ground and had it's own steps but the boys never used them, they enjoyed the jumping so much more. Alex crawled under his lavish bed and pulled out two wooden swords that he and John had made and been playing with since they were almost five years old. Alex threw the sword with a "JL" engraved in it up to John, then moved his own sword to his right hand and yelled "En garde". They boys fenced for about half hour before collapsing. 

Soon after collapsing, the boys heard a shrill scream coming from the King and Queen's room. The guard fled into the room, locked Alex's doors and told the boys "They're invading the castle. Squire, take Prince Alexander down to the stables give him a woman's cape, take one horse into the forest on the west side of the castle. Hurry, I'll hold off the intruders but I don't know how long I can hold them. GO GO GO!" 

The boys knew exactly what to do, of course they never thought that this day would come so soon. This plan had been in place since Alex turned six and his father's nemesis self-proclaimed "King" George. George was the dictator that ruled the land across from the Hamilton's kingdom and George was slowly taking over all the surrounding lands, he had already taken over many of the weaker kingdoms including relatives of the Hamiltons. Now he had been looking to finally destroy the Hamilton legacy. They had several escape plans ,this one however was the worst case scenario one. 

Alex's royal quire, John, was required to make Alex look like a woman in case anyone spotted them they were to tell them that they were servants running away to get married as the King and Queen had not allowed them to do so. Once away they were to ride off into the west woods near the castle, across a small river, down two hills and there was a small cottage where John's mother lived. The boys were to go there and wait until a guard (if any survived) to come take Alex, John, and John's mother off to the Schuyler kingdom across the ocean. If Rachel and James survived then they were also meant to join them but in this case that was very unlikely. Many people believed that King James was the one killed and the Queen Rachel survived by playing dead and running after the coast was clear. However that's not the story, the couple had been in the middle of escaping but George's army had found their exit way and were waiting. One of the attackers had stabbed the Queen earlier but she survived, after being caught the men killed the King and made Queen Rachel watch. They kidnapped her and held her for about three years until she died in their prison due to an outbreak of an unknown virus. 

Luckily for Alex and John the men did not find their escape way and they were able to escape. The made it down to the stables, Alex grabbed one of his mother's coats, fashioned his hair into a braid. John grabbed his horse, Alex reached up and John swung him onto, Jacky, the horse. They began to ride across the field, the horse's running making quite the noise, and about halfway through the field someone spotted them. They used the excuse, they seemed so nervous and they believed that the person would not believe them. However, to their surprise the man who caught them felt empathetic and let them continue onto the forest. They made it through the forest until they got to the river which was overflowing with rushing water due to the recent rain. The horse's mud covered hooves started slipping on the banks of the stream, the boys knew what they had to do. John jumped off the horse his feet sinking into the mud leaving a footprint which he scuffed over. As they were riding through the field the horse had kicked some mud up onto their pants, John didn't want t leave too much of a trail so he lifted Alex off the horse and set his feet on the very edge of the river. Alex started to wade through pushing against the mild current as John grabbed the rope in Jacky's mouth and began to wade him through the river. They suddenly realized that there was a drop off in the middle of the river, Alex swam through it with little difficulty, John got through just fine and the horse went through with some resistance. The hills were no problem to get over, after about an hour and a half the boys finally made it to the cottage. Luckily for them no one had found the house yet, John knocked on the door and called for his mother just as it began to start pouring rain. A young woman rushed to the door, answered it "John, Prince Alexander, please come in. Is it King George?" both boys nodded. John's mother realized how shaken up the boys were and she began to prepare some food. 

"Would you boys like some tea? I have Earl Grey and Green tea. Do you want anything to eat?" She looked to the boys 

"Sure, may I please have a cup of Earl Grey tea and some crackers if you have any?" Alex asked 

"Of course my liege. Anything for you John?" 

"Please m'am just call me Alex." 

"Mother may I also have some Earl Grey Tea?"

Both of the boys talked at the same time

"Of course John. And in that case, Alex, my name is Eleanor. It's a pleasure to meet you." Eleanor smiled 

"Same to you, Eleanor."

John, Alex, and Eleanor waited for over a week without any guard coming. After two weeks they realized that waiting was hopeless and now George's men were starting to send patrols at the edge of the forest. On the last day of the second week, Eleanor received a letter from George Washington, the second in command chief of the Hamilton knights. Apparently he and a couple of the other knights had been out on a hunting trip when the attack happened, they had heard about it on their way back to the castle. George told Eleanor to disguise Alex and take the two boys with her to meet George on the outskirts of the land that had belonged to the Hamiltons. Which meant that they would have to trek a three day journey through the forest, then somehow obtain a boat to cross a small lake until they reached the border where Washington and his men were camped out. Eleanor told the boys of the letter and they started to plan their escape to Camp Washington, where as Washington would then take them to another kingdom across the ocean where they could hide out for the rest of their days.

The plan was to pack only the essentials, they would leave in one day's time at the crack of dawn taking Jacky and Eleanor's mule, Toby. John and Alex were to ride Toby, while Eleanor and their belongings were to be carried on Jacky since he was stronger and used to the amount of work. They would travel until one hour after sunset, so that they could be far enough into the forest to not be caught. They were allowed to light a fire for one hour, as to not be spotted, they would build hammocks in the tree tops in case someone walked below, then they wouldn't see them. In the morning they would eat cold porridge before sunrise, then at sunrise they would continue their journey through the forest until sunset and the plan was the same as last night. Eleanor permitted a half hour break each day for the horses and the boys to get their energy out. If they stuck to the plan then they should only have another half days journey until they reached the edge of the forest which was a half hour from the border, all they would have to do is sail along a small lake until reaching Washington's camp. Washington said that he would leave a guard at the edge of the lake to take them to the camp. After that Washington had a ship ready to set sail for the next day to take them on a week's journey across the ocean to the neighboring Schuyler kingdom. At the kingdom, Washington had arraigned for the three to stay with an old friend of his until the Prince came of age then hopefully he would be able to regain control of his kingdom through the help of Washington and his associates that he would try to gain in the upcoming years. 

Luckily enough for everyone, the plan went smoothly. In the forest, however, a couple of animals stole some of their provisions so they were very hungry when they reached camp. The delivery of Prince Alex, John, and Eleanor to one of Washington's associates was a success. Our story however, takes place eight years later. 


End file.
